The Mokuba Job
by karoa
Summary: Listening to Seto, caring for Mokuba, Carrying out Dartz's plans? What a life. May become PG in later chapters


Just as something, you can see what Karoa looks like and her deck. Its recommended, but you don't have to. It just helps you understand the story a little better.

This takes place after battle city but before Tomias is released.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything related to it.

" Speech

' Thought

Name: Karoa Stazui

Eye colour: green

Gender: girl

Age: 17

Hair colour: darkish green (pulled back into a ponytail)

Millennium item: Millennium sword

special ability: element change, teleport, never blunts (but in return takes a bit of her energy)

lost item

Clothing: skin-tight black T-shirt, purple jacket (sleeveless and open) bluish shorts, green shoes (a yellow gem in the middle of each shoe), a belt with the talismans of the elements (water, ice, fire, electricity) and the case of the millennium sword, a flowing red cape and a black sweat band.

Build: slim (Seto Kaiba size)

Height: 187 cm

Weight: 55kg

Skin: slightly tanned

Deck: dragon, winged beast and thunder type monsters

Job: sculptor (especially wood)

House area: in a wooden house in a forest

Personality: Loyal and devious. To the people who she becomes close to, she is loyal and trusting. For enemies she is reckless. Although the friendly carefree face is shown it is only a mask for her true intentions.

Chapter 1: Dartz 

"Noo! Lost again?"

The holographic field ended and I was left standing alone in a blank room again.

"How could I have lost for the 22nd time? Maybe beating Yugi was a harder task than I thought"

I exited the room and was confronted by Mokuba

"Hey Karoa, have you been up all night trying to beat Yugi on my big brother's machine?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then, do you want to stay here for the night? Seto says you can." He asked in a pleading voice

"Is your brother still up too?"

"Yup, he stays up this late almost every night. Now please can you stay?" he pleaded again

"Well, ok, but I have to leave tomorrow" I began

"No I want to go somewhere tomorrow and Seto won't take me!" he whined, "So please I want you to take me!"

'Geez baby sitting Mokuba is a hard task, but Seto has asked me to do that while he's busy' "Well, ok, I'll take you to where you want to go tomorrow. Now I want some sleep" I agreed; suddenly getting drowsy. I walked to the room that I sleep in if this happens and gratefully laid down to the soft bed and began sleeping almost instantly.

"Raphael, Alister, Varon, find me the pharaoh, I told you that his soul has to power my ultimate creature!" Dartz barked

"Yes, master Dartz, don't worry, we'll find the pharaoh" was the reply. The voice had belonged to Alister. They moved out of the darkness and kneeled down before Dartz

"I have already located the city in which the pharaoh lives. It is your duty to find him," said Dartz in a much calmer tone.

"And which city is it?" questioned Raphael

"The city by the name of Domino. You have all the information you need. Find him." With that, Raphael, Alister and Varon left the room in search of him.

'I grow tired of their failures' thought Dartz. With that, he too disappeared.

Brrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnng 

'Yugi, get up' it was Yami. 'The thing is annoying me to death'

'No, don't worry, I'm not late' was the reply; but Yugi smashed the alarm clock anyway. 'Awww now I'll have to buy another one…'

'Come on Yugi…'

'Oh, ok I'll get up.'

Yugi dressed himself and got ready to meet Tea, Joey and Tristan at the café. When he got there, everybody was waiting for him.

"Hey Yuug, what took you so long? I'm starved…" it was Joey. He apparently was the first there.

"Come on man don't be so harsh, I bet Yugi had a good reason." Tristan defended

"Don't worry about them, Yugi, let's just eat" it was Tea. Yami's lovebird.

As usual, Joey and Tristan had an eating competition and Joey won by a few seconds. Yugi just watched in fascination and Tea was judge. After the race, they decided to do some shopping.

"Hey, Yugi, does this look good on me?" Tea asked

"Yeah, sure, it does" replied Yugi

It was an emerald green dress with flowers lined on the bottom and stars dotted around the collar.

Joey came out wearing jeans and a half-ripped shirt saying 'beware I fight'

Tristan was wearing tracksuit pants, a black skibee and a dark blue jacket over it.

Then, it was Yugi's turn. He came out wearing blue socks, green pants, a yellow T-shirt saying 'short people don't finish last' and a leather jacket, which was far too big for him.

"Yuug, you look better than me!" complimented Joey, although everyone else just laughed.

They bought the clothes and headed for the ice-cream truck to buy some ice cream.

"Karoa! Wake up! It's 11:00!" yelled Mokuba

"Wha- What?" I spluttered

"You were meant to take me to the beach, remember?"

"Oh, ah, yes, the beach. Is that where you want to go?" I said as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Good thing I didn't put my pyjamas on. I was completely late.

"Yeah."

As I had promised Mokuba, I had to take him to the beach. We flew on my Koumori dragon which I had summoned using my millennium sword. There, he decided to go body boarding and I was building a sand castle. Just as I finished my palace, I fell asleep on one of the towers on which I had constructed.

I started dreaming immediately…

"Greetings Karoa."

"Huh who's there?" I asked the emptiness, drawing my sword. A person stepped out of the shadows.

"Why, I'm Dartz, and I've seen how many times you have lost to the pharaoh, and how Seto Kaiba, the person you are most loyal to has lost to him too."

I clenched my teeth at that, but how could he have known it? The times I faced Yugi where friendly and only he and his friends saw me.

"I can help you serve justice, by ridding the world of the pharaoh." Dartz continued

"So in other words, you're an anti-Yugi/Pharaoh club?" I asked

"Not exactly, an organization."

"How could you 'rid' the world of Yugi? You don't seem to own a millennium to summon the shadow realm with."

"No, I have this." He pointed to a weird aqua pendent with a star in the middle and a circle around it.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's the Seal of Oracle Curse" Dartz said in a 'I'm so great' way "So, why don't you join me to rid the world of the pharaoh?"

The dream ended and I woke. 'Woah, what a strange dream' I thought. I looked outside and noticed a bunch of little kids kicking my palace and seeing what will happen. I got out my sword, changed my element and created a wall of ice surrounding my palace. The kid, which was kicking it, recoiled and started crying. I climbed down the stairs to the moat to find Mokuba. The kid, which I hurt, pointed at me and started saying naughty words.

It didn't take long before I found Mokuba as he was still happily playing on the waves. I called to him and he obediently came back.

"I think it's time to go now Mokuba" I said "but first you can take a quick look around my palace"

"I don't think it exists anymore," he said pointing at the defrosting ice and the pile of sand.

I saw the kid I hurt in the middle of it which was now crying because he got sand in his eyes.

"Well anyway, lets go home"

We rode back to kaibacorp on my Koumori dragon and I dropped Mokuba off. For me I flew to my house in the forest on the outskirts of Domino and went out to the forest to catch my meal.

After my lunch, I set out to walk around Domino. As I walked, I saw a card flying in the wind. I picked it up. It was named the Seal of Oracle Curse. 'So this is what Dartz meant, a card?' Well, if it works, Yugi will be trapped in it like what Pegasus done. But, to make sure it works… Espa Roba came walking by.

"Hey Espa, I challenge you to a duel!"

I would just like you to tell me what you would rather like for the next duel:

1) I powered up my twin-headed thunder dragon fully and obliterated Espa

2) "I attacked Espa with my lesser dragon. But he defended using his acid trap hole.

3) I walked off carrying Espa's soul card in my hand.


End file.
